The present invention relates to a method for the removal of micro-pollutants, in particular PCDD and PCDF, from the combustion gases resulting from the incineration of chlorinated organic wastes, said gases containing acidic products and traces of metals and being treated with catalytically active reactants. The invention comprises the apparatus to embody said method.